lettre a un inconnu
by cashgirl
Summary: suite de Dear Derek. Point de vue de Nathan sur ce qui est arrivé DEATH FIC


Lettre à un inconnu

« Est-ce que quelqu'un lira ces mots ? Oui.

Et cela sera sûrement la personne qui découvrira mon corps. Ensuite je pense que cette personne, quel qu'elle soit, ira donner cette lettre à ma mère ou bien à mon père. Je ne sais pas. Je m'en fiche.

Ces mots je ne voulais pas les écrire, mais Peython m'a convaincu que je ne devais pas partir sans vous donnez d'explication. Notre geste va être suffisamment égoïste, il n'est pas nécessaire de vous donnez d'avantage de raisons de culpabiliser.

Vous n'êtes en rien responsable de ce qui c'est, ou qui va, ce passé. Si il doit y avoir un coupable, c'est moi. Ce sont mes décisions qui ont conduit à la mort de Lucas, de Haley et de notre bébé, notre petit garçon.

C'est leurs disparitions qui vont nous conduire Peython et moi à commettre cet acte irréparable.

Vous ne nous sauverez pas. Vous ne pouvez pas nous sauvez. Nous ne le voulons pas. Si vous le tentez. Si vous y parvenez. Vous n'aurez fait que gagner tu temps. Juste du temps. Rien que du temps.

J'aurais aimé être animer de la même passion que Peython. J'aurais voulu manier les mots comme Lucas. Vous écrire une lettre grandiloquente, pleine de fougue et de passion. Une lettre qui vous aurez, à vous qui me lisez et qui que vous soyez, mit un peu de baume au cœur. Une lettre qui vous aurez fait comprendre qu'il ne faut pas être triste.

Nos raisons ? Mes raisons ?Pour cet acte que vous jugerez sans aucun doute comme un acte de désespoir. Vous les connaissez, mais je vais quand même vous les dires. Vous avez besoins de les entendre et moi j'ai besoin de les dires.

Je veux retrouver Haley son sourire, ses yeux, sa voix, la chaleur de son corps, la douceur de ses baisers. Je veux sentir bouger mon fils. Je veux voir son ventre s'arrondir au fil des mois. L'entendre me dire qu'elle se trouve grosse et moche, alors que pour moi elle est et restera toujours la plus belle. Je veux être à ses cotés le jour ou notre enfant viendra au monde, quand elle me criera des horreurs, me maudissant jusqu'à la treizième génération et m'interdisant à jamais de la toucher.

J'aimerais entendre les premiers pleurs de mon fils. Me lever la nuit pour écouter sa respiration. M'inquiéter lorsqu'il sera malade. M'émerveiller devant ses premier pas. Lui offrir son premier ballon.

J'aimerais faire toutes ses choses et tant d'autres encore.

Peut être avez-vous raison. Peut être suis-je désespéré. Et alors ? Mon âme et mon cœur sont morts hier. Vous les avez enterré avec Haley, avec notre fils et avec Lucas aussi.

Avant je pouvais encor croire, que je vivais dans un cauchemar, qu'en me réveillant elle serait à mes cotés, à l'abri entre mes bras. Mais je me suis réveiller et comme toujours depuis trois jours notre lit était vide et froid. Emplis de son absence. Mais cette aurore sans elle sera la dernière.

J'imagine déjà nos retrouvailles. Je la prendrais dans mes bras, comme si elle était le plus fragile des anges. Je l'embrasserais jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air ce fasse ressentir, bien que j'ignore si les anges respirent, j'aurais bientôt la réponse à cette question, ensuite je la garderais longtemps prés de moi, toujours entre mes bras. Je m'enivrerais de son odeur. Puis, je lèverais les yeux et là je le verrais, mon frère. Entre ses bras à lui, Peython. Je verrais ses yeux bleu me fixés intensément avant de le voir se dirigé vers moi et nous reprochés, à Peython et à moi, notre geste inconsidéré, avant de reconnaître que lui-même n'aurait pas agit différemment.

J'ai hâte, si vous saviez. Il me tarde de les revoir.

N'essayez pas de nous comprendre. Vous ne le pourrez pas et puis on ne vous le demande pas. Essayez juste de ne pas trop nous en vouloir et les jours ou cela vous sera vraiment difficile, dites vous simplement que nous sommes libres et heureux.

Qui que vous soyez, vous qui lisez ses mots, sachez que vous me manquerez même si l'on ne se connaît pas. Prenez soins de vous.

Moi je m'en vais prendre soins des miens.

Voilà Peython qui arrive. Il me faut vous laissez.

Merci pour tout

Nathan. »

…**AUJOURD'HUI LES CORPS SANS VIES DE DEUX ADOLESCENTS ONT ETE RETOUVE AU CIMETIERE DE TREE HILL. MAIN DANS LA MAIN ET LE SOURIRE AUX LEVRES… **


End file.
